grifballfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoxia
|- | align="center" | |- | align="center" | |} Paranoxia, or Eyspy, is part of the Grifball team Johnsons Salty Grifballs. He is currently in Year 10, and in top sets. His real name is ---ERROR FILE NOT FOUND--- Grifball The Beginning Paranoxia started playing Grifball whilst it was a Double Exp Weekend. He was hooked by the first game, and by the time the weekend was over, he wanted more. But, he didn't find out about Grifballhttp://grifball.com until much later. The Team Once Paranoxia had found the site, he searched the forum for teams that were recruiting. The first one he found was Johnson's Salty Grifballs, so he sent YodaMagicCircus a message over Xbox Live, asking to join. The tryouts were a success, and he was now officially on a Grifball team. Currently, he has only played in the Sarge's Memorial Cup and Scrimmages, but is looking forward to playing in the UK Autumn League. The Team The players who are currently signed to the team are :- * YodaMagicCircus (TEAM CAPTAIN) * TOS Macca * SafeRicky * Strangler 999 * TGK HEADTIME Halo 3 Paranoxia is currently a First Lieutenant, with a highest skill of 13. Although this doesn't sound very good, his total exp is now over 500, and he has enough to get to Brigadier Grade 1. So yeah, he sucks at getting his skill up. His best gametype is Team BRs, his favourite weapon is the Battle Rifle/Spartan Laser, and his favourite map is Guardian/Sandtrap Heavy. When he is with his friends, he likes to mess around by either hiding, dying a lot, betraying or driving around in a Warthog whilst having someone in the turret completely pwning. The Curse Of Standoff Whenever Paranoxia plays on Standoff with a particular one of his friends, they get into the Warthog and go around killing. But, due to some unholy power, his friends gets a killing frenzy, and then they both die. They have never gotten more than 10 kills in a row in the warthog on this map. Armour Changing Tradition Paranoxia has started a new tradition, in which he changes his armour every time he plays. This can lead to inconsistencies in images, such as the Johnsons Salty Grifball logo, where he is portrayed as having a blue and yellow Rouge helmet on. Also, this wiki page may have the image wrong, so check his service record for current attire. Other Stuff Gamertag Paranoxia is the new gamertag of Eyspy. He randomly thought it up whilst playing a game, full of Americans who, for some reason, can't pronounce Eyspy. A few of the variations are 'Gypsy', 'Epsy', 'Noob', or 'F**king Faggot'. This drove him to change it to Paranoxia, although he is still known to his team as Eyspy. Other Games Paranoxia also plays Warhammer: Age of Reckoning, which is an MMORPG, and a multitude of other games, such as Spore. He also used to play Runescape, but it was tedious and he got bored. Grifball Stats *Played : 36 *Killed : 888 *Deaths : 929 *K/D Spree : -41 *Betrayals : 77 *Grabs : 112 *Scores : 31 *Carrier Kills : 74 Category:Player